The One That's True
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: "Well dammit Ally then tell me what the hell I've missed!"-"I'm in love with you you idiot!"


**So i havnt posted anything in months. i just needed a break. i was completely uninspired for a very long time. so i am sorry for those who read my other stories and got left hanging. i am gonna try and see if i can pick them back up again. anyways this one i hope you like i know some of you probably wont but either way please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

ALLY'S POV:

He's my best friend. I love him more than anything. But I love him more than he loves me..

I want him to hold me. Wrap me in his arms and never let go. I want him to play with my hair and twirl it on his finger as we lye together under the warm covers.

I want to hold his beautiful face when we kiss under the moonlight.

I want everything he wants. Only I want it with him…and he wants it with her.

…

Ally watched as he stared at her from a distance. A sharp pain hit her like a pin in her heart. She slapped his arm breaking him out of his trance. He jumped.

"what" he asked her that innocent look in his eyes. She laughed at his oblivion.

"stop staring its getting creepy" she said trying to hide her hurt. He shrugged.

"psh..I don't know what you're talking about" he blew off putting a fry in his mouth. Ally rolled her eyes at her blond haired best friend.

"don't even" she warned. He looked up at her and couldn't help but smile a bit.

"sorry…I just can't help it…I really like her" he spoke. Again she felt the pin. She forced on a smile.

"I know you do" she said sadness creeping into her voice.

They were silent for a bit.

"Ally…do you think she'll ever come around" Austin asked her with that cute glimmer in his eye.

"I don't know Austin…but I do know that you'll find someone one day..don't worry" She assured standing up to through her trash away.

"you really think so"

"I know so" she said putting one hand on his arm. He smiled at her and for a moment they locked eyes and it felt like it was only the two of them in the world..to her anyway. She snapped herself out of it and diverted her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said. He nodded smiling at her.

"see ya tomorrow"

"I want a hug before I go though" she said cutely, holding out her arms. He chuckled a little at his adorable best friend as he hugged her back.

"bye" he smiled as they came apart. And she smiled too.

…

She let herself in her house feeling elated and besides herself. She could still feel herself wrapped in his warm embrace. For a while she would forget the pain she felt that he loved another and just enjoy the special bond that they and only they had.

So many things she loved about him. His perfect blonde hair. His brown eyes that looked so soft and caring. Looking into them made her feel safe and peaceful.

She loved the littlest things he would do. Like put his arm around her for a bit as they walked. Or tease her about her little quirks.

She loved it when he hugged her. He was so warm and cuddly. And she loved when he would put his head on top of hers. She felt protected.

…

"How do I look" he asked her. She smiled at him and fixed his tie.

"You look very handsome" she said looking into his brown eyes. He smiled then happily sighed.

"let's hope she thinks so" Ally chuckled a little trying to ignore what was actually happening. She put her small hand on his arm as she walked him to the door.

"well have fun tonight" she said. He smiled.

"I will"

I'm happy for you" she said and he smiled at her.

"thanks" he said and she nodded. He waved to her one more time before getting into his car. She watched as he drove away her own heart breaking more than she ever imagined.

…

She solemnly played the practice room piano as she waited for Austin to return from his date.

All of a sudden she heard the door crack open. She looked at the entrance and saw her blond haired best friend in the door way with a big smile on his face.

"how'd it go" she asked with a smile. He walked in closing the door behind him and taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"amazing" he said.

"it was everything I'd dreamed it would be.." Ally forced another smile trying to hide her hurt.

"yah? Well I'm glad" and just as she thought that was it there was more.

"I think I love her Ally." she inwardly rolled her eyes.

"you can't seriously love her Austin…you've been on one date.." she said sounding a bit hastier than planned. He furrowed his brow.

"yah but I've liked her forever… She's the most amazing person ever. I mean…wow. She's so nice. And funny. And fun and she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen""

"trust me I know" She said bitterly. He leaned forward to try and see her face which was looking at her hands.

"hey…what's wrong" he asked her caringly.

"nothing" she said with a heavy sigh trying to pull it back together. He looked at her a while then went back into his dream mode. He smiled dreamily to himself then said,

"I miss her Ally" Simple words. But for her it was the last straw. She had had enough. She'd been stuffing her feelings down for too long and it was time she explode.

"Well gee maybe you just otta replace me with her" she said bitterly. He gave her a puzzled look.

"huh?" he said.

"you seem to like her so much better than me" she spat again standing up. He stood up with her.

"what are you talking about"

"Seriously Austin it's like you wouldn't even care if I died!"

"Ally what are you talking about?"

"save it! sometimes it feels like you wouldn't care if I just disappeared as long as Emily was still around"

"Ally what's wrong with you tonight. You're acting completely insane." He said.

"What's wrong with me tonight? What's been wrong with me! for the past year something's been wrong your just too blind to notice!" She yelled.

"Well dammit Ally then tell me what the hell I've missed!" he demanded now becoming angry himself. At this point she was crying, overwhelmed with emotion.

"I'm in love with you you idiot!" she screamed. Her words rang in the air. "I've always been! I love…everything about you! Ok…you have no idea how much it hurts to sit there listening to every frickin thing you have to say about Emily! She's perfect she's amazing she's so hot every damn day! And I can't take it anymore! I just…I just can't take it." Tears poured from the brunettes eyes as she stared at the shocked boy in front of her.

He was quiet for a long time standing there completely stunned.

She swallowed then whispered almost inaudibly,

"please say something" his heart was beating fast. He felt like someone had just wacked him over the head with a bat and everything he knew and everything he was familiar with…was all a lie.

"Austin?" she asked her voice trembling. He shook his head and turned around walking out the door and closing it behind him.

She stared at the wall. Her whole being felt numb. Had she just lost him? What if he never wanted to speak to her again. At this point her adrenalin was too high to even cry. So she sat there. Cold. Alone. And terrified.  
…

He sat on the couch shaking his leg. A nervous habit he had developed long ago.

He just couldn't believe it. He had no idea she felt this way. He felt awful. All those things he had said to her having no clue of her true feelings. Now he just had to figure out his.

I mean he loved her. But he had never thought of her as anything other than his best friend.

He sighed and stood up, grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

…

She sat alone in her living room. Anxiety had taken over her being since last night. She felt helpless. Like she had just lost the most important thing to her. Austin.

She heard a knock on the door. She turned her head and sighed standing up to get it. She opened it.

"Austin" she said somewhat relieved somewhat shocked and somewhat scared. He gave her a half smile.

"hey Ally" she swallowed and they stood there in awkward silence for a bit.

"look Ally..I'm really sorry for everything I put you through-" she shook her head stopping him.

"no its ok you have nothing to apologize for...it's not your fault its mine" He closed his mouth not knowing for sure what to say next.

"I love you Ally…I really do...and if I lost you…I don't know what I would do. And I would never even think about replacing you with Emily…I hope you know that"

She couldn't help but smile a little.

"thanks Austin that means a lot" He smiled a little at her but his smile quickly dropped again.

"but I just don't feel that way about you" he said. She looked into his eyes for a minute then nodded, swallowing before she spoke.

"I know" she said her voice a little shaky. He felt terrible. He could see the hurt in her eyes. But it was the truth. And that's all he could give her.

It was quiet for a long while as neither looked at the other.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly as he turned around to go. She watched as he walked away. As soon as he was out of site she broke down in tears. She loved him. It wasn't a crush. She genuinely cared about him. And she knew he cared for her too. Just not in _that _way.

**I know its sad and there's no happy ending sorry but i had to write it this way...anyway i feel like a big black cloud right now! lol sorry**

**PLEASE REVIEW!:)**


End file.
